The Voice (Season 2)
The second season of the tengaged reality talent show [https://tengagedgroups.fandom.com/wiki/Aili_James%27_The_Voice The Voice] premiered on August 29, 2019. Aili James, Aimee, Jack and Kat are the coaches. Ryan is the neutral judge. Because Aimee couldn't take part in the live shows and therefore Ryan will stand in to be the coach for her team. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches deciding the winner. Teams ;Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Playoff Rounds : Eliminated but selected to be a Wildcard : Stolen in the Knockout Rounds : Eliminated in the Knockout Rounds : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds : Withdrew Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on August 29. Coaches are allowed 8 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist was eliminated, but got a second chance to join this coach's team : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (August 29)' 'Episode 2 (August 29)' 'Episode 3 (August 29)' 'Episode 4 (August 30)' 'Episode 5 (August 30)' 'Episode 6 (August 30)' The Battles The Battle Rounds started on September 2. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their battle on their own team. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was saved by their coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be a Wildcard and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated : Artist voluntarily left the competition # Dimash Kudaibergenov won the battle against So Hyang, but due to personal reasons, Dimash withdrew. Therefore, So Hyang moved on by default. The Knockouts The Knockouts Round started on August 18. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team. : Artist won the Knockouts and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be a Wildcard and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts and was eliminated The Playoffs The Playoffs started on September 5. The coaches would select 3 of their artists to take part in the live shows. : Artist was chosen by their coach to move on to the live shows : Artist was eliminated Live shows The Live shows started September 7. The Top 12 Acts compete and Ryan debuts as a live show coach. : Artist was saved by the Coaches votes : Artist was place in the bottom three or middle three : Artist was saved by the Instant Save : Artist was eliminated Show 1: Top 12 (Sep 7) The Top 12 performed on Saturday, September 7, 2019, with the results the following episode. The three contestants with the fewest votes got a second chance to perform again for the Instant Save, with the loser leaving the competition. Show 2: Top 10 (Sep 9) The Top 10 performed on Monday, September 9, 2019, with the results the following episode. The three contestants with the fewest votes got a second chance to perform again for the Instant Save, with the loser leaving the competition. Because Aimee is busy, Ryan will stand in as a coach to Aimee's team. Show 3: Semifinals (Sep 11) The Top 8 performed on Wednesday, September 11, 2019, with the results the following episode. In the semifinals, three artists automatically moved on to next show's finale, the two artists with the fewest votes were immediately eliminated and the middle three contended for the remaining spot in next show's finale via the Instant Save. Show 4: Finale (Sep 13) The Final 4 performed on Friday, Sep 13, 2019. This show, the four finalists performed a new performance and their song of the season. Elimination Chart ;Color key ;Artist's info : Team Aili James : Team (Aimee) Ryan : Team Jack : Team Kat ;Results details : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Instant Save : Saved by the coaches : Eliminated